lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Hills
The Iron Hills were a range of mountains located in the north of Middle-earth, and was the realm of the Dwarves of Durin's Folk. Description Location The Iron Hills were located in the northern and eastern parts of Middle-earth. The mountain range is in between Rhovanion and Rhûn. The hills are east of the Lonely Mountain. The Land The Iron Hills were rich in minerals, most notably iron – whence came the name of the Hills. The Hills were originally a part of the massive Iron Mountains where Morgoth dwelt; other remains of this vanished range were the Mountains of Angmar and Ered Mithrin. The Iron Hills were also the source of the River Redwater, the reddish colour of which came from iron particles in its water. The river joins onto the River Running. Inhabitants The Dwarves who first settled in the Iron Hills during the First Age were of the clan of the Longbeards, most commonly known as Durin's Folk, and consequently were of the most noble kind of Dwarves. The Hills were mined uninterruptedly for thousands of years by them, because of the hills' rich amount of iron. The Old Dwarf Road that crossed Mirkwood was, in fact, built by the Longbeards to connect their mansions in the Misty Mountains (namely, Khazad-dûm and Gundabad) with the Iron Hills. Around the year 2500 of the Third Age, Grór son of Dáin I founded the Iron Hills as an independent kingdom after the Dwarves were exiled from the Grey Mountains to the west because of attacks by Cold-drakes seeking the vast wealth of the mountains, which had resulted in the death of the king Dáin I. The exiles who settled in the Iron Hills were of course in friendly relations with the Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain (Erebor), who were of similar like and mind, being kin to Grór and Thrór. ]]There was definitely at least one settlement in the Iron Hills, the seat of Grór and his descendants, but there is no indication of its name or precise location. Following the pattern of Erebor (which stood on the spring of the river Celduin) it was perhaps close to the sources of the Carnen that rose in these hills, but that is no more than speculation. History The Iron Hills were probably used by the Dwarves of Durin's Folk for many years, and the Old forest road was probably used as a trade route and as a means for the Dwarves of the east and west to communicate with one another. The realm of the Iron Hills was formerly founded by Grór son of Dáin I in TA 2590 after the Dwarves were driven out of the Grey Mountains, because of the continuing attacks by the Cold-drakes for the vast wealth of the mountains which became the death of the King Dain I. In TA 2941, the Dwarf lord Dáin II Ironfoot of the Iron Hills led an army of five hundred warriors to the defense of Thorin Oakenshield which then joined in the Battle of the Five Armies and fought valiantly there. After Thorin's death after the battle, the vacant throne of the Lonely Mountain passed to Thorin's cousin and friend Dain who then became its King and the Iron Hills passed out of records afterwards but they may not have been deserted, and it was possible that Dain and his son retained dominion over them.The Hobbit, Chapter XV: "The Gathering of the Clouds"The Hobbit, Chapter XVII: "The Clouds Burst" Notable Dwarves of the Iron Hills Grór *As he was mentioned above, Grór was the son of the mighty Dwarf, Dáin I and was also the founder and first ruler of the Iron Hills. Náin *Náin was the son of Grór who was the founder of the Iron Hills. Náin was killed during the Battle of Azanulbizar by the Orc lord Azog of Moria. Dáin II *Dáin II was son of Náin and became the lord of the Iron Hills after the death of his great father. He was considered a mighty Dwarf because he killed the Orc Azog when he was at an age which was considered young to the Dwarves. He became the King under the Mountain after the slaying of Smaug and loss of Thorin II Oakenshield in the Battle of the Five Armies until his death during the War of the Ring. Thorin III Stonehelm *Thorin III was the son of Dáin II, after his father's death and soon became the Lord of both the people of the Lonely Mountain and possibly the Iron Hills. He was praised for helping to reconstruct the Lonely Mountain and Dale. During his rule a new Dwarven settlement was founded at Helm's Deep. See also * Lords of the Iron Hills Translations References de:Eisenberge es:Colinas de Hierro fr:Collines de Fer he:גזעות הברזל nl:IJzerheuvels pl:Żelazne Wzgórza ru:Железные Холмы Category:Hills of Middle-earth Category:Mountain Ranges Category:Dwarven Kingdoms Category:Rhovanion